They Will Pay
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Jack gets a surprise visitor, but is surprised to find that she's different from when he last saw her. Oneshot.


**Okay, so this isn't really that long (at all), but whatever. :)**

* * *

**Inspired By: **I really have no idea. I was just brushing my teeth.

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock. _A wordless reference to a childhood question, asking why people never knocked six times instead of three or four. "Jack, there's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away."

"You don't even know who it is."

"Jerry's on vacation, Milton's at a science summer camp thing, Eddie's at his grandma's house, and Rudy and Bobby went on a road trip together. Anyone else doesn't matter."

A knowing motherly smile, hidden by a closed door. "Well, I'm sure you'll reconsider when you see this person."

"Who is it, then, Mom, if they're so important?"

_Whisper whisper, whisper. Whisper._ "…they don't want me to tell."

An annoyed frown. Brown eyes hiding loneliness in their depths look towards the direction of the door, revealing how affected the owner really is by the absence of his friends. "Then why should I open the door?"

"Jack, don't make me take away your laptop again."

"What?! How am I supposed to know when Kim calls?!"

Was that a giggle? "I'll let you answer that."

Resignation and defeat. "…fine." Bedsprings squeal in happiness as the weight upon their shoulders lifts.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _

_Click. Creeeak. _

"What—" A flash of blonde, and lips against his. "_Mmph?_"_  
_

Another smile. "I'll leave you two alone." _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

A reluctant retreat for air. A silent curse towards the inconvenient human need for oxygen. "Kim? But—"

"Hold on, I got this." A clearing of the throat. "Kim?" (The feminine voice is noticeably and intentionally deeper than it's supposed to be, imitating.) "You're not supposed to be back for another two years! What are you doing here?" Back to her regular voice, with a slightly teasing tone and a roll of the eyes. Even after two years, the ability to predict each other hasn't faded. "And then you'll try to backtrack."

The voice is deep again. "I mean, not like I'm not glad or anything, it's just that…" Another more mischievous smile. The voice returns to normal permanently. "And then I cut you off…" The words fade into a whisper and retreat. Lips meet again, albeit more gently and slowly this time.

They part. Larger, calloused fingers entwine themselves with smaller, more slender ones, and pulls; guiding. _Tap (tap), tap (tap), tap (tap), tap (tap). _Bedsprings sigh as their reprieve ends.

"How?" A single word, the only one deemed worthy enough to break the comfortable silence.

"I finished early." A shrug. "Breezed through everything twice as fast as everyone else, and I even skipped some of the easier stuff altogether. Sure, it was harder, and exhausting, but… it's worth it."

Concerned brown orbs take in the slight slump of the shoulders, bags under her eyes, and the fatigue in her voice; a normally fiery disposition, now dampened by soaking rags of exhaustion.

"Are you okay?"

"Totally, I'm just jetlagged." Lie. A half-lie, at least. Something is going on with her.

"Okay." Arms envelop her and bring her close to him, attempting to shield her from whatever it is that's troubling her.

"Hah, you didn't fall for anyone else while I was gone, did you?" The words are meant to be teasing, belying the hint of desperation buried beneath them.

A confused retreat. His hands seek and find hers. "Of course not." An expression read like an open book; slight fear, but relief at his answer. A frown. Something happened at Otai.

The book quickly closes, not wanting to reveal its secrets. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A thousand questions burn at his lips, all vying to escape. Instead, three simple words come forth and push the inquiries out of the way. "I love you."

The book falls open again, displaying shock and relief at the same time. Eyes lock on his. A mouth parts, but no words escape. Her lips then suck themselves in, as if to take back words that were never uttered. He offers a small, reassuring smile in response. She throws herself onto him, burying her face in the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you, too." The words are whispered into his shirt, accompanied by a dampness. He rubs her back as her form quakes slightly in his arms.

Whoever did this to his precious girl will _pay_.

* * *

**Um, okay, wow. That... I don't know how I was expecting this to turn out, but this is definitely not it. Heh heh...**

**In other news, HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE SEEN THE FROZEN COVER THAT THOSE DISNEY STARS DID?! OMFG I heard about it on Facebook a couple days ago, saw it on Facebook like fifteen minutes ago, and I love it! ^v^ Looking in the comments ('cause I always do for some reason), I saw that it was getting some hate. Some people wanted the old Disney stars back. Others talking about auto tune. This one guy said something about how Disney was just proving that the new actors can't sing. While I miss the old Disney stars as well, I think we should give the new ones a chance. I mean, yeah, some of the shows now are really stupid, but that doesn't mean you should be hating on the actors. **

**And even if they CAN'T sing, I think it's really cool that they all got together and did this. It looked like they had a lot of fun. Btw, Leo, Olivia, and Dylan (Jack, Kim, and Milton) are all in it. I didn't see any of the other Kickin' It cast, but they might have been there. There were twenty-six actors that sang, so... yeah.**

**Ooh, and I attempted to try an sort-of new writing style with this. Was it okay?**

**Anyway, this was really pointless with no real direction (it was supposed to be HAPPY!), but please review anyway. Thanks. **

**Until next time, (I really need to think up a more original sign-off. XD)**

**~BP**

**10/19/14 Edit: Response to Reviews-**

**EB: **_Omg. BP, please make They Will Pay a two-shot. I will love you forever if you do lol xD It is one of the best one-shots I've seen in a while. I really like the perspective you wrote it in. It added originality to the story :D_  
I have no idea what else to write for this. What would you like to see? And I was trying out a new style, so I'm glad you like it. It was pretty weird to write, but that's just because I'm not used to it.


End file.
